Till My Heartaches End
by AzNPnAy14
Summary: What happens when you've been looking for the right type of guy and there just never seemed to be one just 'Perfect' for you...? But when you've been enemies with a guy you've known ever since you were born, likes you and won't admit it, he just starts to
1. A Little Sad Memo

**You were riding your bike out where the HPpavillion Parking was at. **

**Your dad and some of his friends were testing out their remote gasolined/controlled cars; and your uncles, your little brother, cousins, and a few other family friends were there to just hang out. **

**As you rode your bike around the parking lot, you were just remembering some bad memories.**

_**(FlashBack)**_

**You were walking down the street with your boyfriend, Shai.**

**You both were holding hands and your head was leaning against his shoulder.**

**" (your/name) ..." he said, as you both stopped walking and you looked up at him. **

**"What's up, Shai?" You asked him, curiously.**

**"I've been thinking  (your/name) ..."you looked at him wondering what is he going to say.**

**"Shai...,"you said,"What are you hiding? Tell me, please?" You asked him worriedly.**

**"I'm sorry  (your/name) ...I-I just can't love you like this." He told you, sadly.**

**You had tears forming from your eyes. "W-what? What do you mean?"**

**"I mean...I just can't love you...you're a great girlfriend and all, but I'm not happy...Not with you,"he said.**

**You hung your head down, not wanting to look at his face. "I see..."you quietly said.**

**"There's just no flames between us, you understand?" He confessed.**

**You looked up at him with saddness in your eyes, but you tried to smile for him, and you nodded your head in response.**

**He smiled and gave you a brotherly-like-hug. **

_**(EndFlashBack)**_

**You rode your bike back to where the others were at. You layed your bike down and sat on sidewalk where some of them were sitting down. **

**You were still in a sad mode, until he came! "HEY SHORTY! WHY YOU SO SHORT?" You heard a big mouth yell in your ear.**

**You looked at the person who was yelling at you and it was YUSUKE! You remembered how he always bothered you during at parties and other places where you always see him.**

**You just gave him an annoyed look,"SHUT UP WILL YA! YOU'RE GETTING ON MY FREAKIN' NERVES!"**

**Yusuke just kept making fun of you and that's when you got really annoyed and started to chase him.**

**He laughed and ran away. "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME SHORTY!"**

**"NOT UNLESS I TRY YOU JERK!" You yelled as you kept running after him.**


	2. Arguments & An Idea

**Might I remind you that Yusuke is only 13 in this story and so are you. D**

**You are the main CHARACTER here & so is YUSUKE.**

**SHIZURU & YUKINA (YOUR HOMGURLZ)**

**Kuwabara (YUSUKE'S BEST FRIEND)**

**Kurama, Yoko, & Hiei (BOTH YOURS AND YUSUKE'S BEST FRIENDS)**

**Yes they will be added to the story too!**

**I'm going to need to change their personalitites though, but in someways they are the same.**

**ok! back to the story! -**

**You were beating the crap out of Yusuke. You were wrestling him to the ground until he said he gives up.**

**"Say it! DAMMIT!" You yelled at him as you continued to hold onto him. **

**Yusuke tried to breathe and yelled,"NEVER!"**

**"Now!" You yelled back.**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"No!"**

**"Yes"**

**"NOOOOOO! I WON'T SAY IT! NOT EVEN KUWABARA COULD MAKE ME SAY IT!" Yusuke yelled out loud.**

**Kuwabara, **

**"Man Urameshi! Just quit already! She obviously won anyway!" Kuwabara said with honor in his heart.**

**"Geez! Way to go and back me up there pal!" Yusuke said sarcastically.**

**" (your/name)  I think you better let go of Yusuke. He's turning red." Kurama said in a calm voice.**

**You looked at Yusuke and sighed. **

**'I hate Yusuke'. You thought**

**"Fine...,"You let go of Yusuke and walked away.**

**"Sheesh man! What the heck got her all mad at you?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke, while looking at you.**

**Yusuke grinned and stretched his muscles. "I just started to make fun of her...that's all."**

**"That's not how you should treat a lady, dude." Kuwabara waved his finger at him.**

**"Oh? And just how would you treat her right, MR.KNOW-IT-ALL?" Yusuke asked him in an angry tone.**

**"I, Kuwabara! Shall treat her with respect and give her anything she would need!" He said proudly.**

**"AS IF I'D DO THAT!" Yusuke yelled.**

**"What are ya then? A scared little boy?" Kuwabara asked with a silly grin on his face.**

**"NO!" **

**"Urameshi's a scared little boy! Urameshi's a scared little boy! Urameshi's a scared little boy! Urameshi's a scared little boy!" Kuwabara sang around Yusuke like a little girl. Yusuke got annoyed by this and tackled him and started a fight.**

**"AAAGHHHHHHH! ATTACK OF THE LITTLE BOY!" Kuwabara yelled. **

**Kurama, Yoko, and Hiei looked at each other and started to talk telepathically.**

**(SORRY...I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS AT FIRST, BUT...KURAMA, YOKO, & HIEI HAVE THIS 'SPECIAL TECHNIQUE POWER THING' THAT YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT, EXCEPT KUWABARA & YUSUKE).**

_**TELEPATHIC TRANSITION**_

**_YOKO: 'Yusuke definantly likes  (your/name) ."_**

_**HIEI: 'Yup! He likes her alright.'**_

_**KURAMA: 'You guys up for a little MATCH-MAKING?'**_

_**HIEI & YOKO: 'Yeah..."**_

_**KURAMA: 'Good. But we'll need help from Ranel's Hom-gurls.'**_

_**HIEI: 'So...you mean my twin sister?'**_

_**YOKO: 'And Kuwa-idiot's older sis?'**_

_**KURAMA: 'Yeah man! So you guys with me or not?**_

**_END TELEPATHIC TRANSITION)_**

**The three guys nodded their heads and looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were still on the ground fighting.**


End file.
